The present invention relates to an operating apparatus for a PTO clutch mounted in a work vehicle such as an agricultural tractor.
A PTO clutch operating structure for an agricultural tractor is disclosed in e.g. JP2005-83488. In this construction, a PTO brake is arranged downstream (with respect to power transmitting direction) of a multi-disc type PTO clutch which is hydraulically operated. The PTO brake is operable for a braking operation, in association with a movement of a clutch operating piston member included in the PTO clutch in a clutch disengaging direction, thereby preventing continued inertial rotation of a utility implement which has been cut off from the PTO power transmission.
The above PTO clutch operating structure provides powerful clutch operations and braking operations by the hydraulic force. This construction, however, requires such hydraulic components as clutch operating switching valves, oil conduits, etc. Hence, the construction tends to be complicated and costly.